1. Field of the Invention
The check printer of the present invention relates to a device for printing checks in such a manner that subsequent alteration thereof without detection becomes extremely difficult.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide a low cost check printer which is convenient to use and inexpensive to maintain. However, most prior art check printers have a rather elaborate ink ribbon mounting arrangement which requires skilled personnel for replacement thereof thus substantially contributing to the cost of operating and maintaining the printer. There are no prior art check printers known to applicant which incorporate a ribbon cartridge that can be conveniently and rapidly replaced by unskilled office personnel.